Into the Light
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: More than ten years has passed since Hitomi came back from Gaea, will she ever find her happiness? v/h
1. Prolgue: A Brother's Love

_Into the light_

Disclaimer: Escaflowne doesn't belong to me… if it did, then Van and Hitomi would have ended up together forever!! But, as it is… its not mine so I'll just have to torture myself with what ifs… so there… don't sue, I don't even have enough money to buy a new pc to replace my crappy old one (still functional though… even though the screen turns to red, pink, yellow, green and black! Hahaha!)

0000000000000000000000

Prologue: A Brother's Love

We were all enjoying our time at Yukari and Amano's first wedding anniversary. They were all there, his parents, a few of his sister's friends… and her. Hitomi laughed along with Yukari as Amano told them something that made them peel out in laughter…. But even when she laughed, her happiness can't seem to reach her eyes.

It's been that way for more than ten years now. Ten years since she disappeared for a week only to return with sad haunted eyes and the old Hitomi that they knew had disappeared forever. It took them almost a year before she could tell them what had happened to her, and when she did, they were all shocked, disbelieving. Yukari and Amano said nothing but their eyes showed their worry, and the look on father's face was incredulous, but okaasan laid a restraining hand on his arm and smiled sadly at her daughter. I could not believe a word that she had just told us, but… looking deep in her emerald eyes, _I knew,_ to her it was not just a dream, not something that was made up out of thin air. Okaasan merely held her in her arms and let the subject drop, but I heard our parents argue about it that night and heard okaasan's answer that made me realize, and probably father as well, that everything might have meant to be.

She had said that obaa-san also went through the same thing that Hitomi went through… going to a far off land where you can see the earth and the moon in the sky.

I never said anything, I still acted like the obnoxious brother like I was to her, but I kept close watch on her. My nee-san, Hitomi… in a span of a few years, she had grown up to a vitally beautiful young woman, now at the age of twenty-five, her light sandy brown hair now fell straight down to her thighs and he knew that a lot of guys had tried courting her to no avail. In times that her guard was down, we'd talk, and she'd tell me of her experiences back in that world called Gaea. She'd tell me about the friends that she made there, more importantly, she told me of the man that she gave her heart to, the man that had the wings of an angel, her heart and soul, Van Fanel.

Five years younger to her, a lot of my friends had teased me about the way I took care of my sister, some said that I took care of her more than a lover would, than to a brother to his sister. But… looking at her with her two best friends, no one else knew of her suffering, no one knew what lays in her heart… and that was the reason I took care of her. Because aside from Yukari and Amano, I was the only one that Hitomi would open up to. I became her confidante, and I swore that I will take care of her until the time came that I would see our old Hitomi back. Until such time that I would see the light shine back in her eyes.

That was the promise I made ten years ago when she came back to us. A promise that grew stronger after all the times that we've been together. I'll take care of her until _he_ came back to her.

I smiled with my parents as Yukari and Amano came to us with Hitomi by their side, they were all at the garden at that time, enjoying the fresh air and the warm afternoon sun. Yukari mentioned something about them buying a house by the seaside which they would want us to come and see, at my parents nod, a bright light shot down from the sky and enveloped out little group. We heard everyone shout out in surprise, I faintly saw Amano hold on to Yukari and the same with my father to my mother. I quickly gripped my sister's hands in mine when I felt my body being lifted from the ground, I could hear my parent's startled voices and well as Yukari and Amano's, but when I looked to my sister, I saw her looking up to the sky and felt her squeeze my hands in reassurance before I felt our bodies being propelled up in the air and into the light.

0000000000000000000

AN: Hi everyone!! I'm back!!! Sorry that I still haven't updated any of my old stories, am kinda in a block… but hope you like this fic and I promise, this one's completed! Ehhee ja ne!! hope to hear from you!!

Aoi-chan


	2. Back to the world of Gaea

_Into the light_

Disclaimer: Escaflowne doesn't belong to me… if it did, then Van and Hitomi would have ended up together forever!! But, as it is… its not mine so I'll just have to torture myself with what ifs… so there… don't sue, I don't even have enough money to buy a new pc to replace my crappy old one (still functional though… even though the screen turns to red, pink, yellow, green and black! Hahaha!)

00000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Back to the world of Gaea

Mud red eyes looked up to the sky when he heard his people shout out in surprise, a loud murmur surrounding them and he saw some of his people point up to where they could see a pillar of light shoot down from the sky and into the forest.He exchanged shocked looks withhis companions before kickinghis mount into a full trot, the others coming up fast behind him.

He felt the pendant in his chest heat up and glow as the pillar of light remained, only to subside back in his clothes when the light had disappeared. A blonde knight came up to his side as they raced from the gates of his kingdom to where the light had settled. "Are you thinking what we're thinking?" came his question.

The King of Fanelia merely kept quiet, but his heart pounded in his chest thinking of the one thing that could have produced the pillar of light. He urged his mount to a faster pace as they came to the edge of Fanelia's forest. Urging his mount to a halt, he sensed his companions do the same. The carriage that held the ladies came to a rolling stop and the door opened to reveal his guests, Lady Millerna and Celena, Allen's sister, came down from the carriage and Merle hopped down and raced to his side. "Lord Van?"

Van looked at his childhood friend and to other's that had come racing to this clearing with him. The group from Asturia had just come for a visit when they all had seen the pillar of light, without second thought, he had come racing to see what that light had brought, at his lead, the other's followed in suit, knowing well, who and what could have caused that bright light that was last seen in Gaea more than ten years ago.

Allen dismounted and looked at the King of Fanelia and to the clearing where they thought that the light had come from. His blue eyes widened when they saw five bodies lying on the ground. Two pairs were huddled together wile the last had his arm stretched out as if he was holding on to something. As they stepped forward, the lone body groaned and started to move, followed by the others. They watched as one by one, the five people lifted themselves from the ground and looked at each other, confusion in their faces. The young man sitting alone shook his head clearing it and then looked up at them, his light brown eyes widening when he saw the cat girl, Merle, step forward.

Merle, looked at the group curiously, then falling to the young man nearest to her. "Who are you?"

The young man gaped at her before yelping out loud and crawling backwards towards the two elder, surprising the other four people. "Seiji! What on earth?" Heiji bellowed and looked at his son who was pointing a shaking finger before them, looking up, his eyes widened when he saw the cat girl and then other people behind her, all dressed in some type of medieval clothes.

"You're a cat!" Seiji yelped.

Merle glared at him. "Yes! I'm a cat! What's that to you?!" she yelled at him

Seiji yelped again. "And you can talk!"

Merle flexed her hands into claws, growling deep in her throat, she was about to pounce on him when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Van shaking his head. She then backed down before he stepped forward. "My apologies for Merle, but could you tell us what had happened for you to end up here?"

Seiji then looked back to his father who was now helping his wife to stand up. "Actually we don't know." His eyes went up to Amano who spoke up for them, he was now holding Yukari in his arms protectively, "Where's here anyway?"

Van's eyes widened when he focused on the face of the person who spoke, he looked at him, then to Allen who was standing right behind him then back again, but it was Merle who gave out the obvious, "You look like Allen!"

Amano's brows furrowed at the statement and looked at the man whose eyes were a shade lighter than his, beside him he felt his wife gasp. "She's right… the two of you do look alike."

Allen stared in surprise at the young man before them before shaking his head. "What were you doing here again?"

Seiji blinked. "I'll repeat again for Amano… _where's here_?"

Merle frowned but Dyden beat her to answering, "If I'm not mistaken, here, is the forest clearing just beyond the borders of Fanelia, am I right, highness?"

Van frowned at Dryden who grinned back at him, knowing full well that he did not want his friends calling him highness or any thing else, only Merle seemed to have had the habit of calling him Lord Van despite him telling her not to do so. He then turned to their unexpected visitors, "Yes. He's correct."

Yukari frowned that time, "Fanelia? What or where's that?"

Merle's jaw dropped at the red heads words, "You're in Fanelia!" she yelled out, "Where do you come from anyways?!"

Seiji jumped up and was about to yell back when he noticed the twin moons hanging above the clouds. "The earth and the moon…" he whispered, his jaw hanging slack. "Seiji!" he felt his mother shake him but he could not even utter a sound in surprise. He shut in mouth with a click and turned to the cat girl, "What is the name of this world?" he held his breath at her answer, feeling everyone's confused stare at him.

The cat girl frowned. "Gaea."

"Kami-sama…" he whispered, his mind reeling with her answer, oblivious to the questioning stare of the people around him or even his own father's rough shaking asking him what was wrong. A picture of his sister's sad face floated in his mind along with her words, _I was brought to a world called Gaea… a world where you can see the earth and the moon hanging in the clouds… where they call the earth… _"Mystic moon…."

"What? Seiji snap out of it, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Heiji shook his son until his brown eyes locked with his. "This is what she was talking about." Came the soft answer, he frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Seiji looked at his parents and his friends, then lifted his head and pointed up to the mystic moon, "This is what she was talking about, all those years… that is what she was telling us about. This is where she's been all that time…"

Heiji looked at his son in confusion and followed his hand, his eyes widened when he saw the earth and the moon in the sky and understood what he meant with his words. He felt Akane grip his arm and gasp as well as his daughter's friends. _Hitomi_….

"Are you all from the Mystic Moon?"

Yukari looked down from the sky to the beautiful woman before them, her long golden hair curled at her shoulders and her bearing signified that she was someone important, someone of royalty. Yukari gripped her husband's arm and nodded at the question. The cat girl then jumped up and hurried towards them, "If you're from the Mystic Moon, then do you know Hitomi?" at her question, Yukari gasped and nodded.

"How is she? Where is she?" came the question

Seiji gasped. All eyes looked at him when they heard him and saw his face crumpled up in worry and shock. "'Tomi!" he whirled and looked around them, he then ran out a bit his hands shaking, "Hitomi!!!" he called out, before running back to his parents, "Hitomi's not here!!" panic making his voice shake. Akane wrapped her arms around her son, "Daijobou… she's probably back home…"

"Iie!! She's with us!! I know!! She was also surrounded in that light, I was holding her hand when we got lifted up in the air, I know she's with us because she looked up to the sky as if she knew what was going to happen!!"

Amano frowned, "Then probably she's just around here. Let's look around."

"Wait!"

"Seiji?"

"If I'm right, and this is Fanelia…" he then turned to the other people with them, "then there's bound to be dragon's around here… right?"

"Dragons?!" came the shout from Yukari and Amano.

Merle nodded and looked worriedly at Van who was now looking at the Mystic moon with worried eyes. "Lord Van?"

Van closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing the short sandy brown hair, emerald green eyes and the gentle smile that had captured his heart. He could hear them arguing on what they were going to do, he concentrated and pictured her in his mind until everything faded away. She was here… she was back in Gaea… but _where are you Hitomi_?

The image of the pendant flashed in his mind.

A few minutes later, his mind showed him an image of a girl standing in a lake with her back to him.

His eyes then snapped open and looked towards the forest that was a part of their country. _Hitomi_... "Allen, make sure that they all stay here." He told the knight without a backward glance and started towards the forest. "Where are you going?" came the question from the Knight Caeli.

"I'm going to get Hitomi." At his words, he ran towards the forest, his mind still showing the vivid image of the girl standing in the water.

Seiji saw Van hurry towards the forest and was about to follow him when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw the cat girl holding him and she shook her head. "Don't worry. He'll find her."

"Then I want to go with him." She sighed. "Idiot, you don't understand. The forest is the home of the ground dragons… it's been their home since the beginning of time. It's too dangerous to go in there if you don't know what you're going to do. Just trust me when I say that he'll bring her back. He'll make sure to protect Hitomi no matter what."

Light brown eyes held light purple. "If anything happens to my sister, then I'm holding you and him responsible. I don't care if she loves him, but if anything happens to her, he's going to get it from me."

Merle grinned. "Deal!"

Millerna smiled as she came near the others. "Please, come with us, don't worry, Van will make sure to bring Hitomi back safely."

Yukari's eyes widened. "Van? Van Fanel?" Amano looked down at his wife in question so did the others, as she looked up to her husband, her eyes then met with twinkling brown orbs of her best friend's brother's eyes. Making her smile and relax. "She'll be fine then…"

At her words, Millerna smiled and nodded. "Well, while we're waiting for them, why don't we get to know each other?" she smiled at them and introduced herself. "My name is Millerna Aston, Princess to the Kingdom of Asturia, and that would be my husband," nodding tothe manwho adjusted his glasses and smiled at them, "Dryden."

Motioning her hand towards the knight behind her she smiled. "That would be Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia, and his sister, Celena." The young girl smiled shyly and nodded her head to them. "And that loud cat girl over there,"

"Hey!" Merle yelped out in outrage as she glared at the princess.

Millerna merely laughed, "That would be Merle."

Hitomi's parents chuckled along with Seiji and Yukari and Amano. "Well… where do we start… that young man over there is my son, his name is Seiji. This would be my daughter's best friends, Yukari and her husband, Amano Susumu." each person smiled and nodded when they were introduced, "This is my wife, Akane and I am Heiji Kanzaki."

Dryden smiled, "So, you're Hitomi's parents?"

Heiji looked at his wife and nodded. "It seems that you know our daughter very well…" Akane stated.

Merle beamed. "How could we not? After all, she did help save our world from destruction!"

Allen shook his head, and looked at Merle in warning. The young cat girl flushed and covered her mouth and smiled bashfully. Akane smiled sadly, "You know… Hitomi mentioned of her being in the middle of a war, but did not tell us the full detail of what had happened here… maybe you could tell us everything while we're waiting for them."

"What did Hitomi tell you?"

Yukari looked at the knight, who very much resembled her husband, "Only little. She told us that she came here to this world at a time when war raged all over. She told us that she endured the war alongside with Van…"

Merle snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

"Exactly."

At Heiji's words, all looked at them as the all came together and formed a circle and sat down. "I have a feeling that Hitomi didn't want to tell us exactly what happened. Now that we're here, I think its best if the story came from those who were around her during those times."

Allen looked at Millerna and Dryden who both looked back at him and Merle. "Are you sure that you want to know exactly what had happened during those times?" came the princess' question

Hitomi's parents looked at one another, as did Yukari with Amano. "Please tell us."

Millerna nodded. "But be warned that this is not going to be a happy story."

Heiji looked at his wife and son and wrapped his arm around her for support.

0000000000000000000000000

Van ran towards the middle of the forest where he knew that a lake was found. He knew that the lake was in the heart of the forest and that was in the very lair of the dragons nest. _If he didn't hurry…_ His heart pounded in his chest as he raced in the forest, he was close, he could feel it… ten years of waiting… _Hitomi..._ skidding a halt at the edge of the lake, he saw a young woman standing in the water, her head tilted to the heavens, her long hair flowing softly with the wind, arms outstretched.

"Hitomi…"

At his whisper, the young woman lowered her arms and slowly turned to look at him. Her long sandy hair framed her beautiful face while her eyes glowed softly emerald in the soft afternoon light. Eyes that had haunted his dreams for many a night. "Hitomi…" stepping towards her, he watched as her eyes went wide in surprise, her lips slowly forming his name. "Van?" he smiled at the soft uncertainty in her voice, as if part of her could not believe that he stood right in front of her. He watched as the wind played with her hair, making it dance around her as well as the folds of her dress as the hem danced making ripples in the water. She looked like a goddess come down from the heavens to save a demon like him.

"Wing Goddess…"' he softly whispered holding out his hand to her, "welcome home, my lady…"

Her emerald eyes shone brightly at his words as she slowly lifted her hand to his and before he knew it, she had launched herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his chest.

Hitomi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. The smell of the fields… a smell which she has for so long missed. She had felt the pillar of light surround her and drop her in the middle of this forest. At first she thought that she was still in earth, but when she looked up to the blue sky, she saw the shadow of the earth and the moon, making her realize that she was back. Back in a world where she felt so much at home rather than the world where she had grown up. "I missed you…" she whispered softly, tears making her voice shudder.

The king wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "I missed you too, Hitomi."

Her breath wavered. "I thought I'd never see you again… I never thought…"

Van gripped her waist and lifted one of his hands to her face, lifting it from the vicinity of his chest so he could look at her face. He gently stroked her face with his glove covered hand and with his thumb, wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. He cupped her nape and held her eyes with his. "You're hair… it's so long…" he tilted his head… "much longer than anyone I've known… wait…" he smiled, "It's almost the same length as my mother's hair." She smiled gently up at him.

"And you haven't changed a bit." She answered back teasingly.

"Excuse me. I would have think I've gotten a bit taller."

Hitomi laughed. "You did" her eyes softened as she looked at him, "I take it back, you have changed. You've grown."

Van's mud read eyes gleamed down at her. "And so have you. Ten years is a long time, Hitomi… a long time for us to be apart."

Her emerald orbs became shadowed with sadness, "If only I wasn't so afraid of wishing to be back here…."

Van shook his head. "It's alright. I would have gone back for you if only I knew how. But I think it was for the best…"

Hitomi looked up to him in confusion. "What…?"

"You're right Hitomi, we've both grown, in more ways than one, aside form that, Fanelia has been fully restored…"

"And I am no longer bound to earth, except to my family…"

The King of Fanelia smiled, "I think it was destiny that made sure that we would be able to finish what we needed to complete before we got back together."

The young seer frowned. "But… ten years?"

"Hnn… I don't mind… now that you're in my arms… I don't mind. All that matters now is for you to be in my arms forever." He whispered as he burrowed his face in her neck, in turn deeply inhaling her sweet scent.

Hitomi flushed brick red at his words. _To be in my arms forever…._ She stroked his unruly jet black hair in her hands, "I love you, Van Salanzar de Fanel, I always have and always will…" she whispered softly in his hair.

Van snapped his head up at her words, his eyes glowing, tightening his hold upon her, he smiled. "I love you too, Hitomi, my beautiful wing goddess…"

She flushed brick red, "Wing Goddess?"

Van looked at her beautiful face and felt the heat rise up to his face. "Ummm…. Never mind…" he chuckled when she saw her scrunch her face at him, "Van…"

He merely smiled and held her hand tightly in his, "Let's go… your family might get worried if we stay here even longer."

"Family?" she then grabbed his arm, "Are you saying that _my_ family are here?"

Van looked at her and nodded, before he could tell her anything else, at the corner of his eyes, he saw golden eyes glimmer at the shadow of the trees. Quickly shushing her with two fingers on her lips, he focused his gaze top the trees and held her hand tightly in his as they slowly made their way out of the water. As they stepped out of the water, they slowly made their way back as the head of a huge land dragon emerged from the trees, its golden eyes focused on the two humans. Van and Hitomi stopped moving when the dragon growled and whipped its tail threateningly. After a few moments, the dragon focused its gaze to the light haired girl and then turned his head and moved towards the water, completely ignoring the two.

Mud red eyes held emerald then back to the huge creature before them and they slowly made their way out of the dragon's nest. None dared to say a word as they both knew that a dragon might be lurking in the shadows of the trees and could attack them if they gave it enough reason to. As they reached the edge of the forest, Van sighed and looked behind them and to the woman beside him, as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. "Next time Hitomi, try to find a better place to land than in the middle of the dragons nest."

"Mou! Van! It's as if I chose to land there in the first place!"

The young king chuckled at the glare that Hitomi shot him. As they went out to the clearing, they saw a small group huddled in a circle, as they neared them the red haired girl jumped up and ran towards them. His companion then smiled up at him and ran towards to meet her friend.

"Yukari!" Hitomi chuckled as her friend locked her in a huge bear hug. "We were so worried about you!" when Yukari let her go, Hitomi fell down on the ground when an orange fur ball tackled her to the ground. "Hitomi!!!"

The young seer blinked as she felt the cat girl lick her face, "Merle!!!" wrapping her arms around the cat girl, she laughed happily, a sound that her parents and friends from earth noticed. As she stood up, she was enveloped in another bear hug this time from the Princess Millerna, her husband Dryden and Allen, who lifted her off her feet whirling her in the air.

Hitomi smiled happily at all of her friends from Gaea, and even hugged Celena, making the young woman flush as well. Hitomi beamed happily at everyone as they exchanged greetings. Akane watched her daughter as she laughed with her friends and looked up to her husband… "It's been a long time… hasn't it dear?"

Heiji looked at his wife and nodded. "I never thought I'd see that smile on her face again…"

Yukari and Amano smiled and nodded as well along with Seiji who noticed that his sister was literally beaming and looked at the man who he knew was the main reason for her happiness. He frowned, his sister had been through a lot in this world, how could she even want to stay here even after she's been through? _I just don't understand… _His mother had cried when they found out what Hitomi had to go through during the time of the great war. Hitomi merely told them that she endured the war with him, but she never told them that she got stuck in the middle. Never told them that she had died twice only to be brought back to life, nearly got killed a lot of times, and had to endure emotional hardships since she was the one who was able to see what was to happen.

They all knew that Hitomi had an unusually strong power when it came to hunches, and determining the future especially when doing tarot reading, but from what they were told, Hitomi's hunches here were different. They were startlingly very accurate, up to a point that she could tell them what was bound to happen. A gift that became a gift to their side and a threat to the Zaibach empire. A gift, that they found out became a burden to the young seer's young mind and heart.

Seiji kept quiet as he watched his sister as she laughed with her friends. He was very to see her back to her old self, to see the smile that they never thought they'd see again. But as pleased as he was to see her happy, a part of him could not help but feel worried. This was after all the world that had caused her so much pain and suffering, who would be able to tell that she would not undergo the same anguish again? Seiji looked at his sister and to the man that stood smiling gently at her, his dark red eyes showing the love that he has for the light haired girl, _Will you be able to protect her happiness, Van Fanel?_

0000000000000000000000000000

AN: tada!!! an here goes the 2nd chaper, if you've noticed, theres a little part here which I got from the movie... hehehe, i kinda liked the legend of the wing goddess in the movie, so I thought i'll be cool to have it added here in the story, aside from that, it really made helped me a lot to complete this story the way I wanted it to... a detailed summary of the legend in the following chapters... hahaha! ja ne!! remember please... revie?? make me happy?? muah!!

aoi-chan


	3. Legend of the Wing Goddess

Into the light

Disclaimer: Again Escaflowne not not mine… clear on that good.. don't sue! Ahaha

0000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Legend of the Wing Goddess

Yukari gaped as they looked down at the entire kingdom of Fanelia, her jaw hanging slack as she eyed the bustling city below them. They had arrived in this world the day before and were given their respective rooms to retire when they had arrived in the kingdom after coming back all together. So tired were they the night before that their dinner had been sent to their rooms, they did not even had the time to enjoy the wonderful tapestries within the palace walls. But in the clear morning light, after breakfast, the cat girl, Merle, took them in an extensive tour of the palace grounds and showing them the city of Fanelia below them. She blinked in awe even as they were all ushered in the palace newly rebuilt finally seeing the incredible tapestries woven and painted on the walls. As they entered the palace, Merle slowly recounted the long struggle of Fanelia and its King to rebuild the castle and the kingdom that had been completely destroyed by the great war. Yukari held her husband's hand as they all listened to the cat girl's story, when they all arrived at the great hall, they all saw Van talking with some old men, he smiled at them as they came near, he then nodded to the old men who then nodded at him in respect before taking their leave.

The red haired girl watched as Van's eyes seemed to take in only her friend's form as she laughed at something that the cat girl said. As their eyes met, she saw Hitomi's face color lightly as she smiled softly at him. "You've done a great job in restoring Fanelia, Van…. I was here for just a short time, but I remember clearly how the castle looked before Zaibach attacked us." She told him as they all came near him.

The young draconian merely smiled, "I wouldn't have been able to do this alone, the people of Fanelia helped me restore our kingdom back to the way it was."

Seiji blinked at the walls around them and remembered that the night before, he had seen a huge painting in one of the rooms that reminded him of his sister, but since he was already so tired, he forgot to ask about it last night. "Ummm…. Hey Merle," he nudged the girl beside him, her purple eyes looked at him in question, "I saw a painting in one of the rooms last night, it kinda reminded me of…"

Merle's purple eyes looked up at him and she grinned. "Hitomi, right?"

The young seer's brother's eyes widened as she tugged him towards one of the rooms, "Come on! I'll show you!" she called out all of them even as she tugged at Seiji's hand. The other's followed at a slower pace, but when Van realized where they were going, he started move backwards, only to be stopped when Hitomi gazed at him questioningly and saw Allen's challenging gaze at him. The blonde knight grinned deviously at him, knowing well where they were headed and what their furry friend was going to show them.

"Oh wow… It's beautiful…"

Hitomi looked from Van, to her friend and her emerald eyes widened as her eyes took in the full portrait from floor to ceiling of Van's ispano guymelf, Escaflowne and in one of its hands was a floating image of… she gasped and her hands covered her mouth as her eyes blinked owlishly at the portrait a dark flush covering her face.

"Isn't that… Hitomi?" five pairs of eyes looked at the portrait of a short sandy brown haired girl dressed in robes that resembled that of a princess. In her clasped hands was the glowing pendant and on her back was the shadow of angel wings spread out with feathers falling in the wind. All five eyes blinked in unison before looking at the portrait one more time, then looking at the emerald eyed girl with them, with a dark red flush covering her face.

Yukari's eyes widened even further when her eyes locked to another painting located just across the one that they were looking at. It was just located behind her best friend. Her mouth dropped open as she lifted a hand pointing behind Hitomi. Hitomi's green eyes blinked owlishly at her friend then to her family as one by one their reaction became unanimous. Just before she turned to look behind her, she saw Merle smirking as well as Allen, and Milllerna was trying to hide her laughter behind an elegantly gloved hand and Van's attention was anywhere but to them. As she turned, her eyes widened in shock as she watched a full portrait of herself.

Unlike the first portrait, she was completely alone in this picture, but the wings on her back remained with her on this picture. The pendant seemed to glow on her neck as well the mystic moon that was reflected in the background. She was completely dressed in a long flowing white gown, she was slightly turned to her side, eyes closed and one of her hands was on her side while the other was fisted on her chest where the pendant seemed to be floating on thin air. Her short hair was ruffled by the wind and her head was tilted to the sky and her wings were spread out in flight, feathers cascading around her. All in all… the picture made her look like a goddess. At that thought, her head whipped towards Van, her mind echoing what he had called her yesterday, _Wing Goddess_. Just before she opened her mouth to ask him, Yukari beat her to it.

"Wow… Hitomi looks like some kind of a goddess here…"

Merle smirked. "She does, doesn't she?" giving her lord a devilish smile, turning her mischievous twinkling eyes to the young seer's own questioning emerald orbs. "After the war and Hitomi left, there was legend that surfaced in Gaea, a legend about the destiny of Gaea in the hands of the Wing Goddess."

"What is that legend about?" Amano asked her.

Dryden grinned. "Actually, it is written in the ancient texts passed on from kingdom to kingdom, the legend states of the Wing Goddess that would come from the Mystic Moon, who would come to Gaea it its time of need and save the people and the land from destruction." He lowered his glasses and grinned at the young woman whose face now resembled that of a ripe tomato, "Does that sound like anyone you know?" he asked Hitomi.

At the women's laughter, Dryden continued, "According to legend, the Wing Goddess would come down from the Mystic Moon at the same time that Escaflowne would be re-awakened from its slumber by a king destined with the blood of the dragons. The moment that Escaflowne is awakened by this king with the Wing Goddess by his side, Gaea's destiny would be set in motion. Either towards salvation or destruction, it would only be determined by the wish of the goddess. They said that the moment that the light would come from the mystic moon and take the wing goddess back to its lair, our world's destiny would have been put in place already."

Dryden grinned. "Well, after what had happened during the great war and the similarities of what Hitomi here went through, not to mention that our highness here, who had awakened Escaflowne happened to be a draconian, everyone believed that Hitomi really is the Wing Goddess, sent to Gaea to wish for its salvation."

"And thus the legend was reborn in Gaea." Millerna told them, here eyes twinkling as well.

Merle grinned, "Especially here in Fanelia, since this is where Escaflowne and Lord Van came from, all the people here know you as the wing goddess!"

Hitomi blanched, "So that answers the looks I've been getting from everyone…" she mumbled under her breath.

Akane and her husband looked at one another in surprise, they had considered their daughter to be just and ordinary girl, but it seems that in this world, she became just more than, Hitomi… with everything that she'd been through, she was now looked up as a Goddess…

Seiji bowled out in laughter. "She really doesn't look the goddess type though!" at this comment Hitomi's eyes sparked dangerously, "what's that supposed to mean?!" she growled out.

Her brother grinned deviously, "Tomboyish Hitomi Kanzaki? Goddess material? Nyahahahaha!!!! I can't imagine it!!"

"What?!" came the screech.

Seiji howled in laughter even as he ducked the vase that Hitomi was able to grab and hurled at his head. "See?? See?? Have any of you seen a goddess that violent?! She's probably the goddess of destruction!" at his words, Hitomi lunged at him, Seiji merely evaded and ran around Amano and Yukari who were now laughing at the siblings. Everyone laughed at the two while Hitomi growled and proceeded to throttle him the moment she got her hands on his neck.

Van smiled as he watched the antics of the Kanzaki siblings while their parents tried to pry them apart, Seiji was right, Hitomi was definitely not a goddess material, but there was definitely something about her that made her undeniably the wing goddess. He smiled as he looked at the painting, _his_ goddess.

0000000000000000000000

Hitomi fingered the dress that she was wearing that day, it was a light gauzy material that seemed to flow freely when the winds passed by it. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of what had Dryden and the others had told them about the legend of the wing goddess. She leaned her arms over the railing that bordered the balcony of the palace, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind as it ruffled her hair. As she opened her eyes, she let her emerald gaze wander over the city of Fanelia. She gasped when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, before she could turn to see who it was, she relaxed when she felt his voice rumble on her back.

"What are you doing here?"

The sandy haired girl smiled and melded her hands with his. "I was just enjoying the view…" she whispered

His arms tightened on her waist, he then lifted his head from her neck and grinned at her as she turned her head to look at him. His brown red eyes glimmered at her while the wind tousled his unruly hair, she looked at him, he really had grown. He already looked more matured than she had remembered him, his lean body bigger than it was before, taller even. But his eyes and face had remained the same, as well as his hair, he still kept it short with his fringes still almost covering his other eye, although his maturity shone clearly through, Hitomi could still clearly see the young man that she had fallen in love with.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her this time.

She merely shook her head, "Nothing…"

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, enjoying when he felt her breath catch as she giggled at his actions. "You were saying?"

She pouted at him but then grinned at him. After a few moments her eyes softened as she lifted one of her hands and tugged the fringes of his hair that fell over one eye, "I was just thinking how you were before… the times that we spent together..."

Van's eyes softened at her words, he then turned his head to look around him, when he saw that no one was looking, he grinned at her and stepped from his embrace and shrugged out of his maroon shirt and handed it to Hitomi, who raised her brow at him in question. He merely answered her with a grin before coming near her again and bent slightly down and then without a word, lifted her in his arms.

Hitomi yelped as she latched her arms around his neck in reflex, one of her hands clutching his shirt tightly and the other clamped on to his hair. Her wide emerald eyes blinked up at him before her grinned down at her rakishly. "I just thought that you'd want to see the country up in the air." Her bright green eyes sparkled happily as she tightened her hold on him as he closed his eyes and let his wings spread from his back. He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of his wings, then softened, "So beautiful…"

The young king smiled down at her and flushed dull red at her words, knowing full well that to the others, it was the symbol of a demon but only she or Merle, in this world, could find his wings beautiful. He held her tight in his embrace, "Hold on tight." At his words, he let his wings spread and jumped up to the sky, enjoying her startled yelp and her giggle as they soared through the skies. They continued to stay up in the air for quite sometime, enjoying the feel of the wind and the experience of being together. As Van glided back towards the castle, Hitomi, nuzzled her face in his neck, "I missed this…"

"Hnnn?"

"I missed the feel of your arms around me, especially when we're up in the air."

Stepping down towards the balcony, he gently placed her back on her feet and concentrated in letting his wing disappear, silently accepting back his shirt from her, he shrugged into it and wordlessly tugged her back in his embrace. "I missed this too… I especially miss your arms around me when we were traveling on Escaflowne."

She smiled, "When I'm in your arms… I feel safe… protected…"

"And only you can make me feel wanted… loved…" he whispered in her ear. He tilted his head back and looked down into her deep green eyes, "I know I've told you this before, but I can't seem to help myself from telling you this again… I love you, Hitomi…"

Her eyes glowed with his words, "Feel free to tell me that for as long as you like…" she leaned her head in his chest, "I love you too, Van… so very much…"

Van closed his eyes and breathed in her scent deeply, he looked at his country and begged the gods to hear his prayer and give her the answer he needed. "Hitomi…" at his voice, she leaned back from his chest and looked up at him, he forced himself to look her in the eyes, wanting to see her emotions reflected from within. "Hitomi… before I sent you back to Gaea, all those years ago, I knew that someday I would regret it, even though I knew that was the best for the both of us… especially for you, since I had nothing to offer you here, especially with my country destroyed after the war." He forestalled any comments from her with a gloved finger on her soft mouth, "I didn't want to give you nothing in return, Hitomi… especially after everything you've been through for us. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have endured what you've been through here in Gaea."

She shook her head fiercely. "It wasn't your fault!"

He smiled ruefully, "It was Hitomi. If we hadn't met that fateful night, then you wouldn't have been forced to be in a middle of a war."

"If that night never happened, then we never would have met… I would never have met you…"

He smiled ruefully as well, "I know… and I don't want to think what would have happened had I not met you…"

"Then…"

He shushed her again with his finger, "I sent you back to the Mystic moon knowing that you would want to be with your friends and family, knowing that you miss your world and it was in that world that you truly belong to…" Van looked at the soft afternoon sky and clenched his teeth, his eyes were haunted and his faced was drawn in anguish when he looked back down at her, "But I immediately realized that I made a mistake when I let your fingers slip from my grasp," he closed his eyes and wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, "I need you, Hitomi…. more than I would ever dare say… I know I have a responsibility to my people, to my country… but its been difficult trying to get through by myself all this time when all I want to do is to be near you… to right beside you…" he chuckled ruefully on her shoulder. "Forgive me for being so selfish…"

Hitomi gasped and shook her head wildly, wrapping her own slender arms around him, "No! Don't you ever dare say that you're selfish… you… were right when you sent me back to the Mystic Moon, I did miss my family, my friends… but just like you, as much as I was happy to be back with them, the only thing I could think about was you…" she bit her lip, "you'll never be selfish… you thought of your people's happiness before your own, ever since I've known you, it was your country and your people that you've placed first and foremost before anything else… you had a responsibility to them which you shouldered without complaint, while I…" her breath shuddered in her throat as she leaned her head up to him, her eyes brimming with tears, "I was just an ordinary girl with nothing shoulder… my only responsibility was to my parents and for me to finish my schooling… in comparison with you… I'm the one who's selfish, when all _I_ could think about is having _you_ by _my_ side." she told him, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Hitomi…"

At his voice, she closed her eyes and sobbed in his chest, hands fisting in the material of his shirt. Van stroked her hair soothingly, "We both have suffered for a long time, haven't we, Hitomi?" not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Letting you go was one of the greatest mistakes I have ever made in my life… one that I am going to make sure that I won't ever repeat again…" at his words, she lifted her face from his chest, her red rimmed eyes looked at him in confusion, "Van...?"

He smiled gently at he and moved a bit back, and kneeled down the startled maiden, "Hitomi Kanzaki," looking up to her emerald eyes, he mustered all his courage and took her hand in his, "would this goddess honor this worthless demon to have you for his wife?"

Her eyes widened at his words as he produced a ring from his pocket, offering it to her, with shaking hands, she took the ring from him, her eyes wide in shock, "Van… are you asking me…"

"To marry me, Hitomi. To stay with me forever and rule by my side as queen…"

She looked at the ring and back at his face in shock, "I know that I am asking too much… asking you to leave the Mystic moon and stay with us... but…" before he could continue, Hitomi launched herself at him, laughing and crying at the same time. "Yes!! Yes!! I'll say it a thousand times over, yes!"

Van's eyes widened at her answer and pushed her back from her embrace and looked deep in her eyes, "Are you sure, Hitomi?" he asked a bit uncertainly, he was rewarded by a very rueful smile as she nodded her head, "I've never told this to anyone… but I've never felt more at home than I did here than to the mystic moon…" she then lowered her eyes and he saw her checks color slightly, "Anywhere you are, Van… I am home... I am happy…"

His the laughed and twirled her around in his embrace, their laughter echoing in the vast balcony, when he set her down, he took the ring in his hands and took her left hand onto his, "I think this goes with the proposal…" he whispered, and slowly slid the ring on her finger. Hitomi watched as the soft afternoon made the ring glitter. It was a gold band with an emerald gem on top. It was a simple ring, but it meant a lot to her since it was now her engagement ring to Van.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "I... ummm… was in Asturia about six years ago for a diplomatic treaty when I decided to go around the bazaar… I saw that ring in one of the shops and the emerald kinda reminded me of you…" he whispered

"Reminded you of me?"

He smiled and took her hand in his, "Your eyes are about the same color…" at his words, she flushed again and smiled happily as she looked at the ring, "It's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you…" at his words, he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head. Lowering his head, he watched he closely, trying to gauge her reaction, when she did not pull away and merely closed her eyes, he smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Lifting his other hand from her waist to her nape, he tilted her head further and gently nibbled on her lower lip, when he felt her hands slide up on his chest, he tightened his hold on her nape and pulled her closer, this time, letting the tip of his tongue touch her lips. At that, Hitomi's lips parted letting him gain entrance and to taste her… the hand in his chest tightened in a white knuckled fist while the other wound its way to his hair and clung there while Van took the kiss deeper. A few moments later, he let her go, both breathing deeply, his eyes had already turned to a deep shade of maroon while Hitomi's darkened considerably as well with passion after that kiss

The King of Fanelia smiled, "I believe this is the very first time I was able to kiss you…"

Hitomi's cheeks darkened at his comment and smiled as well, "I believe so… your highness…" she whispered as she caressed his face. Van's eyes darkened again at her words and lowered his head for another kiss.

00000000000000000000000

AN: here we go! and the legend is born, I merely took the original legend from the movie and altered it a bit of course to fit the story... ehehe...revies!!

aoi-chan


	4. Dragon's Gift

In to the light

Disclaimer: Again Escaflowne not not mine… clear on that good.. don't sue! Ahaha

0000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Dragons gift

"So you're really going to do it? You're going to marry him?"

Hitomi looked at Yukari through the glass as she was combing out her long hair and was now sitting on her bed with her mother beside her. Seiji was on the floor sitting Indian style while her father sat on one of the chairs in the room while Amano leaned on the wall beside her window.

She smiled at her best friend and nodded. That evening, Van had announced at the dinner table that he had chosen his bride and announced that the marriage preparations to begin immediately. Everyone had been ecstatic at the news as Millerna, Merle and her other friends came and gave her a big hug and the men congratulated Van, her parents had only smiled as well as Yukari and Amano, Seiji, during this entire episode kept quiet.

"You do know, Hitomi-chan…. That when you do marry him, that would mean that you would not be coming back home with us?"

The young maiden looked at her mother and smiled sadly, "I know… 'kaasan…"

"But you'll be happy with him, am I right?"

Hitomi looked at her father and nodded, "In this world or our world, I will love only him…"

"And if you kept to our world, you'll only end up being miserable and alone, won't you, Hitomi?"

The young seer smiled sadly at Amano and looked back at the mirror and continued to brush her hair. "Even though you've endured so much hardship because of him, you still love him and will still stay in this world? You're willing to give up everything for him?"

All eyes turned to where the angry question had come from, Hitomi looked at her brother, sighed and laid down the brush. Standing up she went towards him and knelt before his tense form. "It is because of everything that we have been through together made me realize who I really am and where I really belong. It is because of him that I have truly meant how it is to love someone with all of your heart and to know how life can be without that other half of your soul. It is because I love him that I am willing to give up everything just to be with him."

Light brown eyes looked up to his sister, frowned and turned away, "Hnph."

Hitomi chuckled. "I'm going to miss you too…" an impish light appeared in her green eyes, "Although I have to say… you have been spending a lot of time with a certain cat girl… so… I don't think you'll really miss me that much." At her brother's embarrassed yelp, she laughed out loud along with everyone in the room.

0000000000000000000000

Hitomi was in the library reading some books when she heard a loud growling noise. Looking around, she noticed that she was all alone in the room since everyone was busy preparing for the wedding. She had once insisted to help but was shooed away by her own mother and best friend from the kitchens, when she went out to the main hall, she saw Merle discussing a few things with Millerna and Celena, but when she asked to help, she was again shooed away saying that they have everything under control. Van also seemed to be out in the country most of the time accompanied by her father, Amano, Seiji, Dryden and Allen. Since there was really nothing that she could do, she decided to spend the rest of her day inside the library.

Standing up, she looked around the dimly lit room and wondered where that growl could have come from. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Silence.

Hitomi frowned and looked at the book she was holding and decided to sit back down on the soft chair when she heard another growl, louder this time making her drop the book she was reading. "Hello, is there anyone there?" the young girl gulped and slowly made her way towards the door, all the while keeping an eye on her surroundings. Just before she could reach the door she saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at her,

"Wing Goddess…"

0000000000000000000000000

As Van entered the castle, he noticed that everyone seemed to be in a rush or in better terms, in a panic. As he entered the main room, his eyes widened at the sight of Hitomi's mother in tears. Rushing up to them, he was met by Merle halfway.

"Lord Van!!"

"Merle!" stopping right beside his childhood friend, he saw his other companions rush in beside him. "What's going on?"

Merle's purple eyes was wide with fear, before she could speak Millerna answered for her, "There were dragons in the castle, Van."

"What?!" he stared at the princess then to his friend, "Merle, what happened?" the cat girl sniffled and looked at him with large fearful eyes, "We don't know exactly what happened, one moment we were preparing for the wedding, then one moment we heard the guards shout that there was a dragon inside the castle!"

Van looked around and saw nothing was actually destroyed but… "What happened?"

Merle shook her head, "Two dragons emerged from the forest near the library and…"

"Hitomi was in the library! She wanted to help with the preparations but we told her that everything was under control, she just then said that she'll be in the library in case we need her help so we agreed…" Yukari told them, tears falling from her eyes as well.

Fear clutched Van's chest, "Where's Hitomi now?" Allen asked them

"She was taken by one of the dragons…" Celena answered for them. "There were two dragons that appeared. One of the dragons prevented the guards from interfering while the other entered the library, a few moments later, it came out and before it reentered the forest, we saw Hitomi wrapped at the end of it's tail, unconscious,"

Akane sobbed in her husband's arms, "The guards tried to get to her but the other dragon was so fierce, it made sure that the other dragon was out of sight before following it in the forest, none could go near since it kept breathing fire at the guards and it's tail kept swinging side to side using it as a weapon…" she gripped her husbands arms tighter…"Heiji… they took Hitomi… those creatures took our daughter!!!"

Van gritted his teeth and clenched his hand on his sword. "Allen," the blonde knight looked at him, "I'll leave the palace to you, make sure that everyone is safe and sound and make sure to post guards all over the castle…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Hitomi back."

Dryden's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Van, I don't know if you're crazy or not, I understand that killing a dragon is part of your country's ritual in appointing the new king and all, but going into the dragon's lair, you're going to need some company for help!"

Seiji's eyes widened, "He's right, those dragons could end up killing you and my sister!"

Van glared at them, "I'll be the only one to go because I know my way around the dragon's nest…" he lowered his head and his voice, "I... also have a feeling that they want something from Hitomi… when I found her when you all got here, she was in the heart of the dragon's lair… I need to know what that is so that I can make sure that they won't come after her again."

Seiji looked at Van, so did the others, "It's too dangerous, Lord Van…" Merle told him.

"I'll be alright, Merle… besides… I'm not going to let them take her away from me…" his eyes hardened in determination, "not when I'm this close to keeping her forever…" he added softly, but not too soft that the other's overheard. They all looked at each other as the king of Fanelia rushed out of the palace to look for the seer from the Mystic moon.

"Don't worry, Akane… he'll bring her back…"

Seiji looked at his mother and his father and looked at Merle whose eyes seemed stretched and knew that she worried for their king and her childhood friend, he laid a comforting hand to her shoulder, "Don't worry. They'll be alright." The cat girl looked up to him and smiled tremulously before leaning towards him and sobbed on his chest, he stroked her back and hair in comfort but his eyes watched the palace doors in apprehension. _Please bring her back safely, Van_…

A young man in the age of mid twenties, rushed within the dark forest oblivious to whatever danger that might be lurking in its shadows, his only thought was a long haired maiden with expressive emerald green eyes. _Hitomi… please be safe… Gods… what do the land dragons want with her?_ With that question in mind, the king rushed towards the center of the forest where he knew that the dragon's lair would be located.

Light filtered thought her eyes, blinking her eyes against the light glare, she groaned as she sat up… _What happened?_ She gasped when she saw that she was in the middle of a forest, the same forest where she found herself when they were transported back to Gaea. _Oh….Kami… If this is the same forest…_ _then that means…_ as Hitomi heard a loud growl behind her, she whiled around and jumped back when she saw a huge land dragon eyeing her. Stumbling back, she found herself in the water of the small lake in the middle of the forest, she watched as the dragon eyed her quietly, as if sensing what she was going to do next. Remembering Folken's words, she stood calmly in the middle of the water and watched as the dragon moved back a bit but still did not leave the vicinity.

"What do you want from me?" she asked it quietly, unsure of what the dragon's intentions as to why it took her in the first place, but she clearly remembered before passing out, that it had called her wing goddess. "Can you speak?" she asked it tentatively, to her surprise, the dragon blinked and started to move its mouth.

"Yes… Wing Goddess, we can speak as much as you can…." Came the soft answer

Hitomi blinked, "Then can you tell me why you took me from the palace?"

The dragon moved its head and blinked one golden eye at her, "We have a gift to give to you, Goddess…"

"A gift?"

"Have you heard about the legend of the Wing Goddess?"

Hitomi nodded. "Then you already know about the legend of why she was brought here?" at the question, she merely nodded again. "but did you know that there is a second part to that legend?" at that question, Hitomi's eyes widened.

The dragon laughed. "Oh yes, Wing Goddess… there is a second part to that legend. It is said that the wing goddess will come back to Gaea to complete its destiny. She shall be wed to the King who has awakened Escaflowne with dragon blood in his veins on the eighteenth day of the fifth moon, and once the Mystic moon shines on the goddess on this night, all of Gaea will see the wings that she has and will forever hold Gaea's destiny in her hand.'

Hitomi blinked… _wait…_ "Eighteenth day of the fifth moon?" her eyes widened, "that's the exact date as to when Van and I will be married!"

The dragon blinked again. "Exactly… and you have once chosen Gaea's destiny towards salvation…once the cycle is complete, enduring peace shall befall on Gaea…"

Hitomi smiled happily. "So all that needs to complete the cycle is our wedding… why did you bring me here? Just to tell me that?" she asked the dragon curiously.

"As I have once told you, Lady Kanzaki, we brought you here to give you a gift…"

"What gift?" she asked again

The dragon moved back to the shadows, "Wait!" Hitomi called to it but before she could even lift her feet out of the water, she felt herself being lifted from the water. An orb surrounding her body before the process began, she heard the dragon speak again, "This is our gift my lady… only we would have to apologize… this is going to be… very,,, very… painful." At the dragon's words, the orb that engulfed her body shone brightly and Hitomi clutched her arms around her body, feeling the pain that laced through her. As pain intensified, threatening to split her body in half, Hitomi let out a scream that reverberated throughout the entire forest.

Van skidded to a halt when he heard the piercing scream, he closed his eyes trying to gauge where the scream had come from, his heart pounded loudly in his chest when the scream reverberated within the forest one more time. Eyes snapping open, he rushed towards the middle of the forest, remembering the lake where he first found Hitomi. Please, let me not be too late…

Drawing his sword as he came nearer, he nearly dropped his sword when he saw Hitomi in the middle of the lake, her body curled up in the middle of an orb that kept her floating in the air, her arms were tightly wrapped around her body as she convulsed and let out another piercing scream, tears falling freely from her tightly shut eyes. "Hitomi!!" gripping his sword tighter in his hand, he was about to rush towards her when a huge tail appeared and blocked his path. Whirling to the side, he glared at the dragon that had appeared. Its golden watched him closely, it's large body moving forward, completely blocking his way towards the maiden from the mystic moon.

Van growled low in his throat and moved to an offensive position, but before he could lunge at the dragon, the creature opened its mouth and spoke to him, stopping him in mid stride. "Van of Fanelia…"

The king blinked and looked at the dragon in shock, "You can talk?"

The dragon nodded, "I know that it is hard for you to stand watch while your lady suffers, but please we are begging you to bear with us…"

Van's red eyes darkened in anger, "What do you want with Hitomi in the first place?"

"We dragons have kept watch over Fanelia for a long time, we also have made sure that the right king would be appointed on the throne with the rite of dragon slaying."

Van then lowered his sword. "Rite of dragon slaying? "

The dragon nodded and seemed to wince when the young woman behind it screamed louder this time. Van breathed in deeply, trying to control his raging emotions, "What does it have to do with Hitomi?"

"The rite of dragon slaying has nothing to do with her, but she has everything to do with the destiny of Gaea."

"Didn't she suffer enough during the war that you'd make her suffer again?" he yelled out

The dragon then laid before him, "This is to complete the cycle and to ensure Gaea's everlasting peace."

At another piercing scream, Van lifted his sword, "Enough! I don't care with what cycle you're saying but I cannot let you make Hitomi suffer like this!"

At his words the dragon growled and whipped its tail at him, completely throwing him towards a tree. As he hit the ground, the dragon whipped its tail again and threw him to the side. Van coughed and groaned, but before he could move, the dragon knocked the sword from his grip and wrapped its tail around his body lifting him high in the air. Struggling to free himself from the dragon's grip, he was stunned when it growled at him, it's golden eyes seemed to pierce straight at him, much like when his mother's. The draconian blinked as the dragon spoke up again. "Do not be so hard headed little one, we would not do anything to harm the Wing Goddess." At Van's mutinous glare at Hitomi's scream, the dragon shook its head. "I know it hurts… doesn't it hurt when you spread your wings, Van of Fanelia?"

"What does my wings have to do with this?"

The dragon seemed to smile at him and moved until they both faced the squirming maiden. "Just a little more… and our gift will be complete…"

His dark head swiveled towards the dragon, "Gift? What gift?" at the dragon's nod, he turned his attention back to Hitomi, the pain seemed to have stopped and she was merely lying on her side, her arms limp by her side, sweat dripped from her forehead to mingle with the tears that fell from her tightly shut eyes. Her face crumpled up in pain and with a gasp, her eyes snapped open as she arched her back magical pearly white wings sprouted from her back. Red eyes widened in shock when he saw the wings that have sprouted from her back, feathers falling around them and onto the water. As the orb dissipated, and her body slowly floated down towards the water, the dragon also slowly let the King down from the air and removed its tail from his waist.

Van hurried towards her and caught her in his arms, careful not to touch the wings that sprouted from her back. "Hitomi?"

The young maiden moaned and lifted her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him in confusion, "Van?"

"Are you alright?" he whispered

She merely moaned and craned to see behind her, her eyes widened when she saw the wings that was now behind her and pushed herself from his embrace, stumbling backwards, he caught her fast and gripped her waist, "What… what's going on?" she whispered, her eyes wide in shock, "Van?" but before he could answer, a huge tremor made both of their heads swivel to the sound, his arms wrapping around her protectively as the dragon stepped forward and bowed its huge head towards them.

"I apologize if it caused you so much pain, my lady… but those wings so much suit you… does it not, Van of Fanelia?"

The King blinked and looked down at the young maiden and looked at the wings behind her, "It does… Wing Goddess… that it does…" he whispered, slowly stroking her hair.

She flushed pink at his sincere gaze and looked up at him in wonder, "How do you hide it?" she asked him in a whisper.

Van tilted his head and looked at her and her wing in consideration, "Hnn… well… in my case I just will it do disappear, same goes when I want it to appear…"

She looked at him and closed her eyes, slowly the wings receded and vanished from her back, but in its place were small trickles of blood on her back, slowly staining her white robes red. She then leaned towards him and moaned softly, "Are you alright?" he asked her in alarm when he saw the red on her back, unable to speak due to exhaustion, she merely nodded.

He then bent and lifted her in his arms, enjoying when she had cuddled in his arms. He then looked at the dragon who now faced him with his sword in its massive jaws and slowly laid the sword in Hitomi's hands. "Take great care of her, Van of Fanelia…"

The King smiled at the dragon and finally understood what it had meant when it said that they were giving her a gift. He nodded at the dragon in silent thanks and closed his eyes, letting his own wing spread out before finally lifting them to the air and finally up in the skies. The dragon watched them with its amber eyes before turning to look at the spirit behind it, a woman with long raven hair stood in the waters, her hands clasped before her as she smiled softly at the dragon, her own wings folded behind her.

"Thank you for your help…" came the soft whisper

The dragon nodded, "Would that be all, Queen Varie?"

Queen Varie smiled at the dragon and nodded. "Yes…" she then looked up to the sky and watched as the figure of her son slowly disappeared in soft evening light. Take care of my son… Wing Goddess… as she slowly turned her head, she smiled at her husband who she gave her hand to and smiled at her son. "They'll be fine, Folken…"

Folken smiled at his mother, "I know… Hitomi will take good care of Van… that I know of." He smiled at his parent then at the two panther girls beside him. At one last look at the dragon, all of the spirits slowly disappeared only to leave the land dragon behind in the shadows of the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Becoming One

_Into the light_

Disclaimer: Again Escaflowne not not mine… clear on that good.. don't sue! Ahaha.. ehem.. I think this is the part where I warn you that there's a lemon at the end of the story... again, be warned! hehehe

0000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Becoming one

"Hitomi Kanzaki! Stop moving around or we'll never finish your hair!! The wedding ceremony is about to begin!"

Hitomi looked owlishly at the mirror and into the eyes of her mother who was now busy finishing the preparations on her hair which she was currently twisting half in a neat chignon clasping it with on ornament of pearls, while letting the other half fall freely on her back. It had been almost a month since they all came to Gaea, and two weeks since she was taken by the land dragon and had given her wings. Wings that up to now, only Van knew existed. When they had arrived back at the palace, she was immediately sent to her room and a doctor was sent to check on her back since they had all seen the red mark on her dress when they arrived. But when the doctor looked at her back, he was perplexed since he knew the sight of blood, even when it was only on clothes, but after checking the maiden's back, he was very surprised when he saw no marks nor would that could have caused the bleeding. After thoroughly checking to see if she was alright, the doctor came out of the room and announced to everyone that the seer from the mystic moon was fine and had no wounds whatsoever. At that announcement, all her family and friends came in the room to see her, but at the silent look that she and Van shared, they spoke nothing of what had happened in the forest, especially the wings that was given to her. Van only told them that he had found Hitomi in the clearing and brought her back as soon as he can before any of the dragons arrived.

"There, all done…"

Brought back to the present, Hitomi looked at her reflection in the mirror and at her mother who was smiling proudly and happily at her. "You look very beautiful, my dear… radiant even…"

She smiled softly at her mother and stood up, her pristine white gown flowed around her. It was a gown tailored specially for her, it had long loose transparent sleeves that flowed way beyond her fingertips and the collar of the dress that was embroidered with intricate patterns showed off her shoulders and neck. Watching as the pendant glowed in the soft morning light, she slowly touched it, remembering when Van had given her the pendant the night before.

"_Here Hitomi," he whispered, slowly placing the pendant over hear head and letting it drop to her chest, "I think this belongs to you…" _

_She looked at the pendant and into his eyes and he smiled at her. "It wouldn't be the same without you…"_

"Hitomi, are you planning on getting married or are you going to wait and stare at your reflection forever?"

The young maiden flushed brick red at her mother's teasing words and sat back down again so that her mother could put on the veil on her head. As her mother adjusted the material over her head, Hitomi saw her mother blinking back tears…

"I'm so happy for you Hitomi…"

"'Kaa-san…"

"I can't believe that you're about to get married, it just seems like yesterday that you were tugging on my arm wanting to get some ice cream…"

Hitomi laughed along with her mother at the memory, "And now… you'll be married… you'll be away from us, in a different world…"

Emerald green eyes softened as she stood up and hugged her mother, "I will always be with you, 'kaa-san…"

Akane smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know… still…" she just then smiled ruefully and looked at her daughter, she knew that this would be the best thing for her, she had never looked so happy in her entire life. She had been so afraid that they would never see her smile the way that she smiled before… she adjusted some of her fringes on her daughters radiant face, "There… you're ready… now let's go before your groom sends out the garrison to look for us…"

Her daughter beamed up at her mother and held up a gloved hand and turned towards the door just as it opened revealing Merle in a dress. The cat girl smiled at her friend as she held the door open, "Lord Van is waiting…"

Taking one deep breath, Hitomi clasped her mother's hand tighter and smiled at Merle and slowly made her way to the open court.

0000000000000000000000000000

Van took a deep breath as the gongs sound reverberated throughout the entire court signaling the start of the ceremony and silencing the people and the guests that had arrived to attend the wedding. The wedding itself was located at Fanelia's open court situated within the castle walls, but as with the King's decree, the gates of the castle had remained open so that the people would be able to join and watch the ceremony as well. Dignitaries from all over the kingdom of Gaea had also arrived after receiving their invitations, to witness the ceremony between the Wing Goddess and the King that had saved their world from destruction. Van smiled as he saw the dignitaries from Asturia to be his friends, Princess Millerna with her husband Dryden, Allen and his sister, Celena's and his crew from the Crusade grin up at him and even waved. His eyes then found the dignitary from Fried and nodded as he saw the Duke himself beside Millerna, the young Duke smiled up at him and bowed in respect.

The King of Fanelia took another deep breath and enjoyed the strong wind that ruffled his hair and made the cloak of his armor flutter with the wind. He was currently wearing a replica of the clothes and armor that he had worn during his ceremony when he had become king all those years ago, he adjusted the sword from his waist and watched as the priest settle just before him. His advisors had told him to wear the helmet as well but he laughed at that and remembered that his helmet nearly covered his head and face, and at that time, nearly toppled him over with it's weight… almost eleven years since wearing that helmet, it still fits the same and weighs the same, so he opted to go without it, not wanting to fall onto Hitomi during the ceremony due to the helmet's weight.

Music sounded throughout the courtyard and watched as the procession progressed, he gulped. He knew that at the end of this procession would be Hitomi. So close now… they would be together forever… he watched the procession and his gaze fell to the side where he saw Hitomi's family and friends at the side, their eyes also was glued to the procession, waiting to see the young seeress to arrive. He watched as Hitomi's mother lean her head on her husbands arm and whisper something to him that made her husband smile and smile wistfully at the end of the procession, then looked towards him and gave him a solemn nod. He nodded back in understanding… _I'll take care of her…_ looking back at the procession, he finally saw Merle as she made her way forward, she was holding the banner of Fanelia's crest in her hands, the fabric fluttering with the wind. It was rare to see his childhood friend in a dress and grinned at her when she arrived near him and placed the banner behind the priest, as she moved back, the cat girl grinned up at him and bowed but when she looked up at him there was an impish light in her eyes and she turned her eyes to the side telling him where to look. Before he could react, she then made her way back towards the crowd and joined Hitomi's family, he coulldn't help but grin as he watched as Hitomi's brother gaped at the cat girl as she same towards them, he said something that made her blush and hit him on the arm, but then she smiled and latched her hands around the arm that she hit was lifted her head to the back of the court as the music then stopped.

All heads turned to the back of the court and watched as two Fanelian samurai lifted their swords and two maiden lifted the banner that they had been holding at a cross, making the fabric part and reveal the bride in her grandeur. As the music changed, the young woman slowly made her way towards the middle of the court when he groom awaited her. Murmurs of appreciation came from the crowd, from the side, Hitomi's family beamed up with pride as their daughter elegantly came down the aisle. Allen's blue eyes widened as he watched Hitomi move forward, her hands clasped before her and her pristine white gown flowing around and behind her. The Knight Caeli gulped hard, and watched with a bit of jealousy. Despite the fact that he knew that Van and Hitomi were meant to be, he still could not help but remember the kisses that he had shared with young seeress, that the woman that was now walking down the aisle, her eyes focused only on the man standing before her, could have been his. He stomped down the feelings of jealousy and smiled as he watched Hitomi walk past them, she had never looked this beautiful, the beauty and elegance that she was now showing proved that she was a Goddess, a Goddess that was sent to them from the heavens. A Goddess that the King of Fanelia was going to possess as his own.

Van's burgundy colored eyes widened as the maiden slowly made her way towards him, scarcely believing that the woman coming towards him was the same girl he had met all those years ago, the same girl that had taught him what it truly means to love someone. His hand tightened at the hilt of his sword as her eyes met his. She looked positively breath taking, and as she stopped beside him, he slowly lifted his arm for her to take and as her gloved hand cupped his arm, he saw her smile softly at him, her emerald gaze clear and beautiful, showing her happiness and her heart through her eyes. He smiled down at her and slowly made their way to the center and to the waiting priest to complete the ceremony.

After the priest had concluded the marriage and the rings were exchanged, the priest then moved back and allowed the advisers of Fanelia to take his place on the altar, slowly, they then passed a cloth covered box between them and as the container reached the middle person, he then removed the cloth that was covering it, revealing a beautiful pinkish pendant that was carved out just like her own pendant but within it shone the engraved emblem of Fanelia's crest inside the gem. As the adviser held it up in the air, it gleamed brightly in the morning light. Moving forward he intoned that all may hear, "Your wedding had completely made you a Fanelian, you are now one of us, and with this crest, carved and engraved from a dragons energist, may this represent your place as our queen…" at his words, he then came forward and gave the circlet to the King and moved down from the altar, Van looked at the ornament in his hands and smiled at his wife, "Ornament or no, you are my queen, Hitomi… " he whispered as he clasped the tiara to Hitomi's forehead. As he removed his hand, the pendant on her neck glowed as well as the crest on her forehead, cupping her face in his hand, he slowly lowered his head towards hers and watched as she closed her eyes, her hand covering his. As he sealed his lips to hers, his people let out a cheer that echoed throughout the entire kingdom. When he lifted his head, he smiled softly down at her, "Mine… and I'll never let you go, Wing Goddess…" at his words she smiled happily at him but then both pendants glowed brightly and he had to move back a bit at the strong glare, but still kept his hands to hers, not wanting to let go, lest the Mystic Moon take her away from him. As the light glowed from her pendant, it shot up to the sky and to the Mystic moon, making the queen float up in the air. The people gasped at what was happening and Van moved back, this wasn't the same light that signaled when Hitomi was called by the mystic moon, it was different, somehow… his eyes widened when he remembered the dragon's words,

_This is to complete the cycle and to ensure Gaea's everlasting peace…_

_Ensure everlasting peace?_ At that thought his head snapped up just in time to see Hitomi's gown flow around her, eyes closed hand clasped at her chest, in one moment, pearly white wings erupted from her back, making feathers rain all around. All the people around them gasped in shock and wondered if the young woman was also a draconian, but while this was happening the people quieted down when they heard the echo of the dragons call from the forest and a voice from nowhere,

"Van Salanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia… this is our final gift to you and to the world of Gaea… let everlasting peace cover this world, with the Wing Goddess bound to your side…"

At that the light that surrounded Hitomi's body dissipated and slowly lowered her to the ground, eyes still closed, Van let his own wings spread out and catch his wife as she slowly floated from the air. Wrapping his arms around her, he worriedly cupped her nape as her eyes fluttered open to meet his, "Are you alright?" he whispered as they slowly touched the ground, he watched worriedly as the wings dissipated on its own and his wife leaned her head towards his as she nodded mutely. "Hitomi?"

She then lifted her head from his chest and she smiled at him, "It's alright… I'm fine… your highness…" at those words, she then cupped his cheek with her own gloved covered hand, and tugged downwards as she lifted her own head to seal her lips with his. While the two lovers kissed, the people of Fanelia looked at one to the other before erupting in joyous cheers. Van lifted his head and looked down at his wife who was now smiling happily up at him, at his he chuckled and wrapped her in his arms and twirled her in an embrace, his wings still spread out behind him, making feathers to continue to rain around them.

Hitomi's parents and friends watched in happiness, Yukari wiped a tear from her eyes as Hitomi whirled about in Van's embrace, "I guess she really wasn't kidding when she said that he was an angel…"

Amano smiled down at his wife, "That makes two of them…"

They smiled at one another and watched as the people chanted their lord and lady's name to the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000

The celebration had continued for almost the entire day making the queen and her husband retire to their chamber at so late in the evening. As Hitomi entered their room, she was still chuckling at her brother's reaction when he found out that Chid, had become Duke a very young age. Van chuckled and whirled her in his embrace as he locked the door to their room. She chuckled and sighed, leaning her head on his chest, "I'm so happy that Duke Chid was able to come…"

"I'm even surprised that I was even able to pry you away from him, he seemed very charmed with you." He murmured against her temple as he remembered the young Duke hovering around Hitomi, asking her all sorts of questions.

Hitomi pealed out in laughter, "You mean still curious with me after all these years!"

"That too…" he then nuzzled her neck and let his lips wander and taste her skin slightly, enjoying when she seemed to go slack in his embrace. "I couldn't help noticing Allen looking at you from the wedding to the reception…"

"Hnn…?"

He smirked and nibbled her ear, his hands finding the clasps and ties to her gown, "Allen… he had been looking at you the entire evening…"

A slight flush covered her cheeks at his words, "I noticed too…"

She gasped when she felt his mouth close over the lobe of her ear and began to nibble on it. "Did you know…" he whispered, pulling her body snugly to his lean form, "that had been looking at you and his emotions were plain to see… to anyone who dared to look…"

"Mmmmm… what do you mean?" came her breathy whisper that sent fire rushing though his veins

"He was jealous."

At his words, Hitomi's eyes snapped open in shock, "What?"

He grinned rakishly down at his wife, "Didn't you notice, Hitomi?" at his wife's perplexed look he chuckled and resumed to undo the straps of her gown, "To anyone who dared to look, from the moment of the ceremony when you walked down that aisle, I could clearly see the longing in his eyes… even up to the reception, I could see that he would have wanted to be him in my place."

"Oh… but…" her words ended in another gasp as her husband nipped at her bare shoulders. Her hand unconsciously unclasping the locks to his armor as well…

"Hnn… but he knows that there is nothing that he would be able to do… since you belong to me now… even then… you belong to me, it was my call that you answered to, not his… and I am going to possess you completely."

At his words, her gown completely fell from her body and Van took her lips in a possessively intimate kiss. He felt and heard his armor drop to the ground as her nimble hands proceeded to remove his clothing. He felt her hands tremble when his own hands took possession of her waist and stroked upwards, cupping her soft flesh in his hand before taking the flimsy covering from her body and tugging it downwards, leaving her bare to his touch and his gaze. His eyes burned darkly with passion as he watched her face color as he took in her form, removing his arms from his shirt, the then cupped her neck in his grasp and plundered her lips with his, enjoying when she responded back to his kiss eagerly.

His hands then wandered down her arms and completely tugged the gloves that covered her hands and stroked upwards, enjoying the feel of her warm smooth skin. He growled low in his throat and lifted her up in his embrace and threw her on to the massive bed. Enjoying her shriek of surprise, he chuckled as he took hold of her ankles and drew her towards him, letting his body cover hers, he took hold of her lips once more before finding the curve of her neck, suckling briefly at the warm skin, he licked at her neck, enjoying her taste and the feel of her body beneath him. Nuzzling between the valley of her breasts, he enjoyed her soft mewling sounds as she stroked his head in her hands, her head lifting to from the rumpled sheets to look at him with dark emerald gaze.

Locking her eyes with his, he proceeded to nuzzle her check before his mouth closed over one soft peak making her gasp and arch her back, her head falling back down on the soft bedding, hands clutching his shoulders, he enjoyed listening to her soft moans and the slight tremors that was running through her body. Suckling on one peak, he then continued to let his other hand wander and close over the other peak, cupping her flesh in his hands, his fingers playing with the tip making his wife thrash her head on the bed. Releasing the breast that he was playing with, he then turned his attention to the other peak, his mouth closing over and suckling briefly while his other hand stroked her hip and cautiously, ever so slowly found the crease where her thigh met with her hip and slowly stroked. Releasing her breast from his mouth, he lifted his head to watch as his wife moaned out loud and she arched beneath his hands. "Van…" moaning his name, she arched her back her hands clenching on his back. His eyes flashed at the hungry tone of her voice and proceeded to stroke her with his fingers, a finger finding her entrance and slid inside, making her gasp, eyes snapping open as she looked at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Shutting her eyes again, Van slid another finger inside her joining the first and took pleasure in watching the emotions as it passed by her face in the fading moonlight, her then lowered his head and nuzzled her flat stomach, giving it gentle nips as his fingers in and out of her body. Laving his tongue in the hollow of her navel, he lowered his head still and breathed in the scent of her arousal, it was like a heavy drug trying to consume him… looking at her face transported with pleasure, he closed his eyes and took her in his mouth.

Emerald eyes snapping open in shock at the warm fell of his tongue on her, her hands flew to his head, trying to push him away. "Van! Wait… don't… not like this…" she gasped when he seemed to move his fingers deeper in her, his mouth sucking at the tight bud. Thrashing her head from side to side, her fingers now tangled in his raven locks, instead of pushing him away was now clutching at his head to keep him from where he was at the moment.

Eyes flashing at her sobbing moan, Van gripped her waist in his other hand to prevent her from escaping him as continued to lave and thrust his fingers inside her, the sudden tensing of her muscles gave way as her body locked and her body tightened over his invading digits, giving a soft scream as she came under his ministrations. Lapping at the fluid that escaped her body, Van grabbed her neck and too possession of her mouth once more.

Moving back a bit to finish undressing, Van covered her body once more, enjoying when she immediately wrapped her arms around him, lips capturing his in a sweet kiss. Hungry beyond reason, he leaned over his elbows and looked down at his wife in question, she merely smiled up at him languidly and wrapped her limbs around his waist as he positioned himself to enter her. Lowering his head to her lips, he smiled softly at her murmuring, "I love you…" before completely plunging inside completely breaking her maiden head.

Tears leaked at her eyes with the pain and he waited until she could give him assent to move and until she completely got adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. Kissing the tears from her eyes, he waited patiently until she opened her clear emerald gaze filled with longing, love and hunger, she then tightened her legs around him and arched upward, taking him deeper in her. At her movement, he moaned and fisted his hands on the blanket beneath her and started to move in response. Gasping in pleasure, trickle of sweat ran down their bodies at their actions but neither cared as the king moved his hips in tandem with hers, moving his mouth over her arched neck, nipping and suckling at the same time. Hissing at the feel of Hitomi's nails raking down his back he moaned out loud as she seemed to tighten around him.

"Van…"

He groaned and opened his eyes, still thrusting deep in her.

"Show me your wings…" she gasped

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Please…" she moaned out as his hips pushed in to her again

Closing his eyes in concentration, he let his wings spread out over them, Hitomi's eyes glazed over as she watched his wings furl over them, wrapping her thighs tighter around him she then wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched into his hair. "Harder… faster…" she whispered, closing his eyes in ecstasy, he willing obeyed her orders letting his wings help him as he took hold of her waist and pushed deeper into her body faster and harder. "Van!!" Hitomi cried out as pleasure completely took over, tremors rocking her body as she came of the edge. Van continued to rock his hips steadily until his own pleasure crested and he yelled Hitomi's name on her shoulder.

Gasping for breath, his wings slowly receded back to his body as he laid above her gasping for breath, after a moment, he then pulled out from her and moved to the side, relishing the feel of her body as it snuggled close to him her limbs tangling with his own. Pulling the blanket over them he brushed his lips over hers, once, twice. "I love you, Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel… I will keep you in my arms until the end of time…"

Hitomi opened languorous eyes up to her husband and smiled, stroking his face in her hands, "As will I, my Lord… I will always love you... now and forever more…" she whispered back as her eyes dropped close and slumber rose to take its claim on her.

Van wrapped his arms around his wife, breathed in her scent and buried his face in the fall of her long hair and slept along with her, the light of the Mystic moon bathing the lovers in repose.

00000000000000000000

AN: it's been a long time since i've written a lemon... hope you liked it! remember.. revies pls? ehehe


	6. Epilogue Memories of Hitomi

In to the light

Disclaimer: Again Escaflowne not not mine… clear on that good.. don't sue! Ahaha

0000000000000000000

Epilogue: Memories of Hitomi

Yukari laughed as her husband took their daughter in his arms, "Hitomi… how many times have I told you not to run off without me…" their daughter looked up to her father with wide blue eyes, "I'm sorry 'tousan…" she the smiled and wrapped her arms around him, ""Tou-san… tell me again a story!" Amano chuckled and looked at his wife who was sitting on their porch holding a worn journal in her hands.

Sitting down beside his wife as they watched the waves roll by, Amano stroked his daughter's red hair and looked at his wife. "Are you reading that journal again?"

Yukari smiled at her husband and nodded, ruffling her daughter's hair. "I was just remembering, Hitomi… how she's doing right now…"

He smiled at his wife, "It's been four years now hasn't it?"

She nodded and looked at the worn journal in her hands, her eyes misting over as she remembered their departure from Gaea all those years ago…

_A bright llight rested before them, Amano looked at his wife and their friend who had come to say goodbye. Hitomi stood by her husband's side wearing a simple yet elegant dress, on her head still rests the circlet that pronounced her as queen, yet as regal as her title was, Hitomi still remained to be the Hitomi that hey had always known, sweet and gentle. Yukari wrapped her arms around her friend and let tears fall from her eyes, "I am going to so miss you Hitomi…" _

_The young queen smiled sadly and tightened her embrace on her childhood friend, "I'll miss you too Yukari… Amano…" the blonde man nodded and smiled gently at her as well, wrapping his arms around her._

_Amano looked back at Van and nodded, "You take care of Hitomi for us…"_

_The king merely nodded and placed his arms around his wife. "You don't need to tell me that… I'll take care of her for as long as I live…" _

_Amano looked at his wife and looked at Hitomi's family who now stood behind the couple as well. They had decided to stay in Gaea with Hitomi as Seiji seemed to have developed feelings for a certain cat girl who now held his hand, and since their son had unconsciously decided to stay in Gaea, Hitomi's parents thought that it would be unwise to go back to earth without any of their children, so they had stayed, much to the young queens happiness. _

_As the two of them entered the bright light, they saw Hitomi close her eyes and lifted her hand in goodbye. **Take** **care my friends… and may you be happy always… **her voice drifted back clearly to them as they were propelled into the air and back to the mystic moon. _

_A year had passed since they got back from Gaea, and after their daughter's birth, a strange pinkish light engulfed their living room, arms wrapped protectively around his wife and daughter, Amano looked at their living room and saw the light disappear only to reveal a small journal in its place. When he and his wife took it, a pristine white feather fell from it making their eyes widen in surprise. At opening the book there was small note within it…_

"_To Yukari and Amano… It had taken me a long time to have this compiled, but I hope that this would serve as a remembrance of me to you… this is my story in this land called Gaea…"_

"Kaa-san?"

Blinking back to look at her daughter, she smiled at her husband and child, "Well now… do want to hear again the story of a girl that left to another world and found love?"

Their daughter beamed happily and settled even more comfortable on her father's lap as her mother re-told her of a story of a maiden from the Mystic moon….

000000000000000000000000

Hitomi smiled up to the heavens and watched the Mystic Moon shine, "Kaa-san?" the beautiful queen smiled at her son as he tugged at her gown, one of his hands hidden behind his back. Lifting him up in her embrace she smiled softly at him, "Yes, Tenshi?"

Her son smiled up at her with green eyes twinkling brightly and took out his hand from behind him. "Tenshi got these flowers for you!" Hitomi chuckled and took the flowers from her son's grip and kissed his raven hair, which was now falling rakishly over one eye, much like his father. "Thank you… they're very beautiful…" her son smiled happily up at her, "Can Tenshi go with Uncle Seiji and Aunt Merle?"

Her own green eyes twinkled, "Ah… so that's it!"

Tenshi grinned innocently up at her, "Can I? Can I?" Hitomi laughed at her son's antics and then forced herself on a serious tone, "Well… you'd have to ask your father first…"

Tenshi then jumped down and raced to his father who was now lounging in the door way, his rust colored eyes twinkling at his wife, "Tou-san??"

Van laughed and ruffled his son's raven locks and nodded. "Just take care alright?"

"Yes!!" at his answer his son kissed him on the cheek and ran pell-mell outside the door only to return a short while later and jumped up to his mother's arms and kissed her too, "Love you 'kaa-san!!" Hitomi chuckled and kissed her son as well before he ran out of the castle and to the courtyard where her brother and Merle was waiting for him.

As their son exited the room, Van wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her neck, "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm…" she murmured, turning back in his embrace and locking her lips to his. "Yes… I'm alright, just remembering Yukari and Amano…"

The King of Fanelia smiled, "Is there anyway that I might have the chance to steal a moment, my Queen?"

An impish light appeared in her eyes, "Whatever do you mean, my Lord?"

"This is what I mean…" Van then took hold of her waist and kissed her passionately making his wife wrap her arms around him. When he let go of her lips, he smiled at her languorous expression, "Feel free anytime you want to, my Lord…" she whispered up at him, he then chuckled and proceeded to take her back in their chamber to enjoy their afternoon together with the Mystic Moon shining brightly in the sky.

owari

AN: Yey!!! I'm finally done! After 3 days! I was finally able to complete this fic!! Oh minna… I'm so sorry about my other fics, I know that I still haven't finished almost 3 more fics… I'm kinda stuck at those stories and can't seem to move on… I was watching all my anime collection during my off and was stuck with an escaflowne fic… so here we are! With all of the anime pairings, escaflowne is one of the stories I really hated the ending… I mean, Van and Hitomi went through a lot together only for them to be separated, it's the same with the movie… they didn't even get to kiss!! Not once!! I wish they do another movie to escaflowne… this one with the right ending… (wish wish wish wish!!!) hahaha, but anyway, still I really love the story of escaflowne, the sounds are really great to! I really love Maaya Sakamoto's songs in escaflowne, especially Hikari no naka e! Wah! Nearly bowled over with that song! (hehehe, figured out where I got the title of this story ne? hehehe) Well, still have work… so hope you guys enjoyed this fic and hope to hear from you!

Aoi-chan


End file.
